


Sexual Disfavours

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-TLJ, Verbal Humiliation, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: “I didn’t summon you here to tell me things I already know. I summoned you to—” Ren paused, his confidence seemingly faltering. “To state your case.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 165





	Sexual Disfavours

**Author's Note:**

> A fic about how Hux earned (or didn't earn) his promotion.
> 
> Specific warning about the dubcon in the end notes.

Years spent making himself stand out in the eyes of Snoke, and for nothing. Snoke was dead, killed by the scavenger. Hux chose to blame Kylo Ren regardless — it was his negligence that had led to this entire debacle in the first place. However, what’s done is done, and Hux now had to put his hatred of Ren behind him and become Ren’s right-hand man. Ren was doomed to fail at being the Supreme Leader; it was only a matter of time before he got himself into another tangle with the scavenger, who would hopefully finish the job. Then Hux, who had the loyalty of the entire First Order, would take his rightful place.

After weeks of sulking while Hux patched up the mess after Crait, Ren finally summoned Hux to his new makeshift throne room. Hux put on his best face; he had to appear to Ren as an ally.

The door slid open. Compared to Snoke’s spacious grand throne room aboard the _Supremacy_ , this room was almost claustrophobic. It had been a storage facility for TIE fighter parts previously, but all the crates were now gone, replaced by a lone dais and a ridiculous floating seat upon which a brooding Ren sat. His legs were casually splayed out and he rested his hand on his chin, as if he was bored.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux said, trying to show some deference.

Ren cleared his throat. “General.”

After Ren said nothing else, Hux suppressed a sigh and asked, “Would you like a report on the salvage completion?”

“No.”

“How about the success of suppressing several minor uprisings on Republic-friendly planets?” Hux had coordinated those himself. Surely Ren would appreciate it.

“I read your reports.”

Well, that was a surprise.

“I didn’t summon you here to tell me things I already know. I summoned you to—” Ren paused, his confidence seemingly faltering. “To state your case.”

“My case?”

“Yes, General. I’m the Supreme Leader. I have the sole authority to promote you. So, you should—” Ren swallowed. “Give me a reason.”

Hux’s eyes lit up. He hadn’t expected this so soon. After all, Ren had been furious with him on Crait. Perhaps all Ren had needed was some time to reflect on his actions and conclude that he had been extremely irrational. If Ren was prepared to give Hux the promotion that Snoke had been holding back, then Hux would rise to the occasion.

“Very well, Supreme Leader. As you know, I spearheaded the Starkiller project. My leadership and input were critical to its success. I have plans for other weapons programs, on both small and large scales, that I can enact on your authority. I have also developed the stormtrooper program far beyond its original scope, ensuring that—”

“No, not like that.”

“I have pledged my life to serving the First Order,” Hux said, changing tack. It wasn’t surprising that Ren was after flattery. “Under your leadership, the Order will surely flourish. I will do my utmost to turn our goals into reality.”

Ren shifted in his seat. “No, that’s not— Is there— Is there something you can do for me?”

Hux furrowed his brow. What could Ren possibly want from him? “Is there someone you would like removed?” Hux asked, keeping his voice low, though there was no one else in the room. “I can be discreet.”

“No,” Ren snapped. “Later, not now. Just. Damn it.”

Perplexed, Hux watched as Ren slouched further in his seat, spreading his knees. He flicked his tunic up, exposing the zipper line of his trousers.

“Show me what you can do for me. To earn your promotion.”

Ren stared at Hux, his sad eyes boring into him.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand,” Hux finally admitted.

“I thought you were used to this kind of thing,” Ren huffed. “Going up the ranks like you did.”

Hux had made his way up the ranks using his natural competence and a few tactical murders. What in the galaxy was Ren referring to?

“I still don’t follow,” Hux said.

Ren clenched his fist. “Fuck!”

Hux stood in silence and confusion, hoping for some sort of explanation. He couldn’t leave here empty-handed, not when his well-deserved promotion was within his grasp. He straightened his back. “Whatever it is, Supreme Leader, I’m sure I can oblige.”

Ren’s expression suddenly turned hopeful.

“Come here.”

Hux took a few steps forward, until the tips of his boots almost touched the dais.

Ren licked his lips. “Closer.”

As long as Ren wasn’t about to kill him — and Hux was fairly sure he was not — Hux would fulfil this bizarre request of his. Cautiously, he stepped onto the dais and stood a mere foot from the floating throne itself.

“Good,” Ren said. He tapped a button on his armrest console, and the throne lowered to the ground with a thump. “You can, uh. Get started.” Ren made a show of looking down to his crotch and then to Hux.

Oh, no. That’s what Ren meant about going up the ranks. Hux’s early sexual encounters had ended in disaster, so he had sworn off them for life.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux started, only to leave the sentence hanging. It seemed unwise to admit his extreme lack of skill in this area. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. When he opened them again, Ren was looking up at him, pleading with his eyes like a starved puppy. “I don’t think you would enjoy what I have to offer. There are others who I’m sure will be more than able and willing to satisfy you. I will happily procure—”

“No!” Ren shouted, slamming his fist against the armrest. “Don’t tell _anyone_ about what I said!”

Hux winced. He had to salvage this somehow, and fast.

“I think about you sometimes,” Ren said. He cast his eyes down and frowned, his anger replaced by melancholy. “Your lips are nice.”

“Pardon?”

“They’re pink and puffy. They look like they’d be good at. You know.”

This was far too much for Hux to unpack. However, what Ren wanted from him was now crystal clear. He swallowed back his dignity and dropped to his knees.

“So you _do_ want to earn it,” Ren mused. “Go ahead, General. Prove yourself.”

Ren sat back and made no move to unzip his trousers or put any other sort of effort in, which was not surprising in the slightest. That left Hux with only one option. He clambered up to kneel on the footrest of Ren’s throne. Not wanting to sully his gloves, he tugged them off and tucked them into his pocket. Next, he reached for Ren’s zipper and pulled it down. Ren’s trousers were tight, too tight to simply free his cock through the zipper opening alone, so he yanked on the button until it was all open, revealing tight-fitting black underwear.

Well, there was no point in delaying this. Hux pulled Ren’s waistband down, revealing a mass of curly dark hair, damp with sweat. Ren’s cock was angled sideways and down into his pants leg, so Hux pulled it free and held it upright. Stars, it was big, and Ren wasn’t even fully hard. Hux wrapped a hand around Ren’s cock, startled by its warmth. By Hux’s calculation, it had been years since he had any skin-on-skin contact with another person. Strange that his first contact in so long should be this.

Above him, Ren sucked in a breath. Hux glanced up, catching Ren’s captivated expression. That had to be a good sign, surely. He started stroking Ren’s cock — up and down, up and down — until it felt fully hard in his grip and Ren was panting above him. Judging that it was a good time to move on, Hux angled Ren’s cock towards himself. It looked clean enough, thankfully, so Hux closed his eyes, opened his mouth, wrapped his lips around the head, and sucked hard.

“Fuck,” Ren exclaimed, squirming.

Hux took that as a good sign, too, and sucked even harder, trying to go a little deeper as Ren squirmed.

“Hux,” Ren said “Hux, stop.”

Perplexed, Hux pulled off and looked up.

“I thought this was supposed to feel good.”

“Does it not?” Hux asked, genuinely surprised. He’d been giving it his all.

“You’re sucking too hard and your teeth keep scraping.”

“Well, you _are_ rather big.”

“And you have a big mouth, always talking everyone’s ears off in your meetings. Try harder.”

That petulant piece of bantha shit! Hux gritted his teeth, then opened up again — this time, taking care to keep his teeth away. It was much more work this way, and after a minute, his jaw began to ache, so he pulled off and used his hand to jerk Ren off instead. Ren, of course, would have none of it, and moments later, he was pushing Hux’s head back down. Wordlessly, they reached a compromise in which Hux licked the head of Ren’s cock while stroking his shaft.

Hux was rather efficient at getting himself off, but doing this with Ren was taking forever. “Are you close?“ he asked, coming up for air.

“Not really.”

Fine. Hux went back down. He mixed licking and sucking, licked up and down Ren’s shaft, listened for any changes in Ren’s reaction. There was nothing, and after what was surely half an hour, Hux was spent.

“Are you defective in some way?” Hux asked, annoyed at being in this position even after warning Ren that it was not in his skillset. He didn’t have time to tend to Ren’s unreasonable needs. He was a general, for kriff’s sake!

“What?” Ren asked, eyes widening.

Hux doubled down, long past the point of trying to placate Ren. “I said, are you defective? Does this dick of yours even work, or am I pointlessly wasting my time?”

As if possessed, Ren grabbed Hux’s hand and wrapped it around his cock again, jerking it up and down. “Say that again,” he said breathlessly. His hand dropped off Hux’s, leaving Hux to stroke him on his own.

“What, that your dick doesn’t work? That you act like a petulant child instead of a disciplined leader?” Hux squeezed Ren’s cock and began jerking it aggressively. So what if it hurt him? He deserved it.

“I— Hux, I—”

“I can’t believe I’m even doing this for you. You’re despicable. Do you even know how to do this yourself?”

Ren let out an animalistic grunt as come erupted from his cock, splashing Hux across the face and onto his uniform.

Hux blinked, then pushed himself back off the throne and got to his feet. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped up what he could.

“Disgusting,” he said, then turned to walk away, leaving Ren slouched on his throne with his cock out.

No promotion was worth this. Only when he was back in his quarters did it occur to him that Ren might demote him, or possibly even execute him. However, no threats came his way over the next cycle. After a busy shift, his comm rang with a message from Ren.

_“I still need to consider your promotion. Come to my private chambers tomorrow at 20:00 to ‘discuss’ and pls have some new things to say.”_

Oh, damn it all to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Dubcon warning: Hux is coerced into giving Kylo a blow job in order to get promoted. But it's a crack fic, so there is nothing heavy.
> 
> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/asstromechdroid)! I am much less active on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/), but you can follow me there, too!


End file.
